


The Official Lams Wedding

by FionnaAndCakeCosplay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, Good Parent Martha Washington, Happy, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionnaAndCakeCosplay/pseuds/FionnaAndCakeCosplay
Summary: "Alexander Hamilton, do you take John Laurens to be your lawfully wedded husband?""I do"(Washingdad be crying over here tho)"Then by the power invested in me, you are now husband and husband. you may now ki- welp guess you're already doing that. OKAY."(cheers, time to get drunk!)(General-Washington gave me this story to finish. I'm going to try my best to make this good and live up to all of your expectations. I hope you enjoy it!)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 3





	The Official Lams Wedding

Hi! I'm doing a different version of this on Wattpad and I thought it would be fun to do this with some different people over here. 

Place: A random wedding venue

Date: It was supposed to be October 8th but it’s been postponed

Time: Daytime probably

Preacher/Officiator:

Dad/Mom/Parent who walks them down the aisle:

Flower girl/boy/person(s):

Ring bearer/bear: 

Bridesmaid(s): FionnaAndCakeCosplay/Isabel/me, 

Wedding planner(s): FionnaAndCakeCosplay/Isabel/me, 

Cutest couple besides Alex and John: I think Laf and Herc called it

Cake maker(s): FionnaAndCakeCosplay/Isabel/me, 

Suggest other roles, arrangements, and stuff in the comments. I will actually write this story once I have all the details and roles figured out. Comment the role you would like and include another name, something I can use in the story. If I don’t get a name commented with your role I’ll just use something from your username as a placeholder of sorts.


End file.
